Mater and the Ghostlight: harryremusfangirl12's Version
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote when I was watching the awesome short film "Mater and the Ghostlight". WARNING: Couples are Guido/Luigi and Lightning/Doc because I can definitely see Lightning and Doc together. Also I'm thinking about continuing the story and may if you all want me to.


**Author's Note: So I was thinking about **_**Cars **_**one day and I couldn't stop thinking about it, then it became my third obsession now (Harry Potter being my first and Ratatouille being my second). I also love the couple Lightning/Doc and that couple is Canon in my fic so please beware of that before reading. This is my version of "Mater and the Ghostlight" since I love watching that short film and have watched it at least a million times in the past week. It scared me when I was about ten or so but anyways it doesn't scare me anymore. Anyways enough of my blabbering, on to the fic…**

MATER AND THE GHOSTLIGHT

The one thing Mater loved most-besides tractor tipping-was scaring other cars. He'd gotten a big laugh out of scaring Red by moving the plant, then he'd all but scared the tires off Guido and Luigi and made the couple faint-which he was extra proud of. Then he scared-or tried to scare-Lizzie when she was deep into a peaceful slumber, but hard as he tried, Mater could not scare her.

His last prank was the most successful. It was on a warm night at Flo's café and Mater was in hiding. He had put a sign of his shape and in front of it a bunch of cans that made it look like he was hiding behind it. He was dying of boredom and Doc and Lightning had been kissing for Ten. Minutes.

"It sure is a nice night," Lightning sighed, pulling back from Doc's lips for a brief second to get some air. He inhaled deeply and sighed when Doc nudged him and pointed his tire. Lightning laughed when he saw the shape of Mater behind the cans.

"Oh yes, definitely." Doc chuckled too and Lightning slowly drove over to the cans, ready to give Mater a surprise of his life. Little did Lightning know.

"I sure hope Mater isn't waiting around anywhere to scare me, 'cause I'll freak out," Lightning declared, jumping at least ten feet high when Mater came flying out of nowhere and almost running into his lover.

"If only you moved that fast on the race track," Doc said, going over to Lightning and kissing him to calm him down.

"Ah, buddy!" Mater laughed, and Lightning glared and pouted. "You look like you've just seen…the _Ghostlight_."

"Mater!" Sheriff approached the group of friends, and Mater gulped. "Don't. Mock. The Ghostlight."

"What _is _the Ghostlight?" Lightning asked, and everyone turned to stare at him in wonder. A couple of their friends left, but most remained.

"The Ghostlight is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very parts."

"Nah, don't be too scared buddy, it ain't real," Mater reassured him, but was interrupted by-

"It IS real!" Everyone widened their eyes. "It all started on a night like tonight. The song dogs were wailin' in the moonlight off Cadillac Range when the summer wind blew how like the breath of Zozobra. A young couple was headed down this very stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow. And all that was left were two out-of-state license plates. So remember: the one thing that angers the Ghostlight more than anything else is the sound of clanking metal." Lightning jumped and turned to look at his best friend, who made said sound when he was shaking. Mater realized this and tried his best to stop.

"When you head home tonight," Sheriff continued, "keep an eye out. The Ghostlight could be…anywhere. Well, goodnight."

"Whew, I'm bushed," Sally commented. "Goodnight." She sped into her cone, and Lightning and Doc sped into their cone, and everyone but Mater said goodnight and left.

"Uh…goodnight," Mater called, and jumped in surprise when the light of Flo's café went out.

Mater sang quietly on his way home, jumping at every little thing he saw or heard. He tried to think of Lightning's plans to propose to Doc as his best friend had said, but he couldn't think of anything else but-

"Ah!" Mater shouted in alarm when he bumped into his wood shelter and both his lights burned out. He saw a yellow light ahead and said, "Oh no! It's the Ghostlight! Ghostlight, I respect thee! Return from where you came!"

The tow truck braced himself for certain death, but when he opened his eyes he laughed. "Ah it's just a lightnin' bug. The Ghostlight ain't yeller anyhow. Sheriff said the Ghostlight is blue." All of a sudden, as if on cue, everything appeared to be the brightest blue you could imagine. He widened his eyes and shouted, "THE GHOSTLIGHT! AHHHHH!" He screamed all the way to the café and passed it, not noticing Lightning and Guido exchange an amused glance. Mater continued driving past the field of tractors and onto the racing track, completely unaware of his audience.

"Uh, let me know how it turns out," Ramone said, and Lightning and Doc grinned at each other.

"The Ghostlight's gonna…strip my parts…sell them on the…computer auction web site…" Suddenly he realized he was still alive and…somewhat okay, and then stood all the way up and pulled the lantern into view of his face. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He blushed when all of his friends laughed.

"You see, son, the only thing to be scared of out here is your imagination," Sheriff managed.

"Yep, and of course the Screaming Banshee," Doc said. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," everybody else said, and Lightning followed his lover and his friends back to the café and the hotel.

"The screaming _what_?" Mater said in horror, and the clanking of metal could be heard all through Radiator Springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mater heard breathing. He wasn't sure what caused him to do it, maybe the fact that he was lucky enough to still be alive, but he turned around. Gasping when he saw the Screaming Banshee, he wanted to catch him by surprise. "They say that there's a…a banshee, but I haven't seen him yet. Goodnight." He slowly drove away leaving a very confused Screaming Banshee with the lantern he'd thought was the Ghostlight. This would definitely be a night he'd remember for a long time.

END


End file.
